3rd Times the Charm Ch 2
by IDreamOfYou21
Summary: What happens when we finally made it to the Cafe? if you haven't read the first two then I think you should go back and read them! BTW Thank you for Reading my story. -


-1**Words to Know**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**Anou..-Umm**

**Hai- Yes**

**Chikushou-Damn **

**Sookora- Chocolate**

**Karumera- Caramel**

**Ani- Older Brother **

**-Chan at the end of a name- Best Friend or Relative**

**I made this story all by my self. I do not own Inuyasha**

Hey Guess what we finally made it we've just turned in to the parking lot of the Café. When you walk in to the café it's a pretty good sized place somewhat dark you can smell the wonderful smell of the lattes, Coffees, all around the room. Well all took a sit in a large booth . There we sat awkwardly.. Like they was hiding something. I said the first thought that came to my head "I'm thirst. How about you guys?" they shook their heads yes and Sora volunteered to go get the drinks. We told her what we all wanted and she went to go get them. All of a sudden these pair of hand find their way of my eyes and this unknown person said only two word "Guess Who" My smart ass reply was "My Presents? " and their reply was "Close try again" and that's when I realized who is was "Sango." I said more then asked "Right" Sango said uncovering my eyes. So I turned around to give her a hug and she sat down Before I sat down I said "Don't even think about it Mirkou" I heard him mummer "Chikushou" I turned around and said "Oh yeah I'm good" and I gave him a quick hug cause if you don't you wish you did he's a really big pervert so I warn you now. I sat down and Mirkou went to go sit by Sango. Oh by the way Mirkou and Sango Are boyfriend and girlfriend(incase u didn't notice) I gave them a really big smile "How is meina doing on this fine day which happens to be my birthday?" I asked "Fine" They said in Unions. "That's good" I said then I looked around for a few second and ask "So where is my data?" "He's coming soon remember we had to give him directions?" "Oh yea I remember" I lied "So can you tell me more about him?" I asked looking at Mirkou then Sango and back again. Sango smiled and said "He's seventeen years old., He's moving back here from America to live with his Ani-Sesshomaru. He just broke up with his girlfriend.. sorry ex-girlfriend Sango look sad when she sad that I put my hand on top of hers to tell her its okay she smiled at me and I smiled back. I was about to ask what happened but thought better not to but Mirkou saw the look on my face "What's wrong Shichiyou?" He asked I look up at him and smile at him " I was about to ask a question but thought better not to" I said "You want to know what happened don't you?" I was little taken aback but I said "Hai" "You see Inuyasha was in a Love Triangle which I told him he should get out of it but he said he could handle it" I opened my mouth to ask Handle what but he put his hand up for me to let him finish so I closed my eye and let him finish. "Until that one day that changed his mind when he found his girlfriend cheating on him. Which is why he is moving back here to get his mind off of her and start over again" I haven't even seen this.. Inuyasha yet and I already feel for him that's gotta hurt seeing your girlfriend with someone guy. While I was listening to the story and in my own thought I didn't even notice that Sora came back with our Lattes She also Got Sango and Mirkou " I feel really sorry for that Inuyasha guy" Sora said. Which is the reason I'm back to planet earth. Meina nodded in agreement but me "Anou.. Shichi-chan are you going to drink you're a latte?" Sora asked "Huh?? Oh Gomen I was trying to get over that story" I said and took a sip of my Sookora - Karumera Latte and boy did it taste good!! I get this Latte every time I go to the Blue Rose …Sorry Off subject back to the story - I stared at the cup for a few minuses and then ask "when is he coming" "I don't know. Do you Mirkou?" Mirkou answered "No not really" I finally remember I had to get ready!! So I said "Hey Mirkou Why don't you go outside and watch out for him?" Mirkou looked at me with an raise eye-brow "what I just think it will be better for all of us" I asked knowing why he was looking at me like that. "Yeah Okay Shichiyou-chan " he said and got up and walk to the door until I couldn't see him and more so I bent down to get my purse and it wasn't there so I looked up the table and there it was but it wasn't alone there with my purse was three bags that said happy birthday on them but before I could look at them any more three hands had pulled them from under the table. I look up slowly at my three friend in font of me and I said "what are those?" I asked the most oblivious question .They looked at each other and said in Unison "What are you talking about?" "I don't know how about those bags that was under the table." I said "You know just because there was bags under the table" Sora said "Doesn't not automatically mean" Fuu said "That those are your birthday presents" Kiba Finished I gave them a yeah your Kure look and put my purse on the table and started to put on my eye shadow and lip gloss on.

I cant wait to find out what he looks like!! Can you? Well As soon as he gets here I'll let you know but for right now let me put on my makeup..of what little I put on.

Please R&R Arigatou


End file.
